Drip Drop
by TheGreatMightyPoo
Summary: MHA One-Shot! Class 1-A is hearing some crazy stuff in class. Who's responsible for the noise?


**Gonna try a one-shot here, hope you all like it!**

 _Drip._

That was the sound that hit the ears of substitute teacher Takada Tsukara as he tried to teach Art History class at U.A. Most of the class was excited for a break from Midnight, who normally taught the class. Great Platinum was usually pretty lenient and seldom reprimanded students for speaking out of turn, so most classes got very little done, as they usually asked him an absurd amount of questions about his personal life, all of which he answered dutifully.

Today was no different.

Until...

 _Drip._

Tsukara turned around. "What was that?" he asked.

None of the class knew what happened, so he continued his story about an unfortunate incident involving a goose, a stick, and-

 _Drip._

That time, some people heard it. Kaminari spoke up. "Sounded like water to me," he replied.

"Yeah, must be a pipe knocked loose or something," added Kirishima. "That happens pretty often."

Takada shook his head. "All of the plumbing was recently liquidated and fixed, remember? If there was an error, we'd have found it."

Yaoyorozu shuddered. "But what if you didn't? Do any of the pipes run above-"

 _Drip._

That one was loud, and now everyone was scared, Mineta most of all. "I don't wanna get crapped on!" the midget yelled.

"Agreed," Shoji murmured. "No one wants that."

"I just got the stains out from last time!" Mineta added on to his lament.

"Wait, what last time-"

"ALL OF YOU USELESS TRASH PILES SHUT UP AND GET TO THE WALLS!" hollered Bakugou, cutting off Kaminari's shocked inquiry, to which Mineta simply shook his head.

Midoriya glanced at Bakugou. "What do you mean, get to the walls?"

"If there are any pipes above the room, they won't be near the walls because the wuss who designed this dump decided they didn't want their precious plumbing to get broken if the building shifted!" Bakugou threw up his hands. "Honestly, it's like talking to third graders!"

"Well, _excuuuse me, princess,_ for not being a plumber's helper!" muttered Kirishima.

 _Drip. Drip. DRIP._

"It's getting faster," commented Aoyama, trying to keep Koda from hiding under his desk.

Jaxon finally lifted his head from his desk. "Huh? he asked, rubbing his forehead in slight pain. "What's going on?"

"There's a pierced pipe above the room," replied Sero, glancing at his friend worriedly. "Are you okay? You haven't said anything all class."

"Yeah," Jaxon replied. "Just the usual. Migraine with a side of regrets."

"Been there," Sero murmured.

Tsukara was done trying to maintain order. "I'm gonna go see what's up." He walked out to a powerful, quick succession of _drip drip drip drip_.

By now most of the students had evacuated their desks, but one sat in his chair, sipping absentmindedly on a bottle of water. Ojiro glanced around at his classmates. "I don't see why you're all so freaked," he said. "It's probably not even that bad. We've had worse problems than a burst pipe."

Jaxon nodded. "He's right. We've seen it all. A little fecal matter shouldn't-"

 _Drip drip._

"It never does, does it?" asked Kaminari.

"What?" prodded Ashido.

"Stop."

Only Hagakure noticed what was really happening. Someone was doing this on purpose, and she decided to let the culprit have it after class.

Finally, Tsukara came back into the classroom and threw up his hands. "I have no idea. No one else has noticed anything weird. I'm just gonna-" The bell chose that moment to ring. "Dismiss you all, I guess."

Art was the last period of the midmorning, so the students went to their lockers. One took his sweet time getting there. He chuckled under his breath as he stored his backpack in his locker, with no one else around. "Got them all. That was awesome-"

 _Drip._

"What the-"

The sound was coming from directly behind him. He turned around. No one was there-

 _Drip. Drip._

If it hadn't already been clear, Hagakure was now making the _drip drip_ noises. She'd swiped Ojiro's water bottle after class and hidden it in her backpack. Now she would take a small sip, leave it in her mouth, and flick her cheek as hard as she could, producing the hated sound. And it just so happened that the source of the water she used...

Was also the source of the noise in class.

Ojiro sighed. No one. _Maybe the pipe really did burst,_ he thought, _and I wasn't as loud as I thought._ He turned and began rooting through his locker for his lunch. _I know I left it in here somewhere..._

Hagakure snuck up behind her friend as quietly as possible. _Drip Drip RAAH!_

Or at least, that's what she was trying to do.

Roaring is tough with a mouthful of water.

Ojiro jumped half out of his skin and slammed his head into the locker's ceiling after having his back drenched. He staggered backward and ran into the locker behind him. A book on top of the locker fell loose and _THUD!_

"Oh- oh no!" exclaimed Hagakure. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to-" She stopped short, realizing her friend was laughing. Not the usual, awkward Ojiro laugh either. He'd burst a pipe of his own, it seemed.

"Hagakure, that... I completely deserved that." He got up, replaced the book on the locker, and brushed himself off. "We didn't get anything done in class because of me, though. You should at least be thankful for that."

"We don't get anything done when Mr. Takada teaches anyways!"

"Yeah, I guess you're ri- wait, are you..." Ojiro suddenly had a flashback to battle training. He paled and stepped back. "Please tell me you didn't sneak up on me naked just for that prank."

"I must have my priorities out of whack, sorry!"

"Whatever you say." Ojiro chuckled. "Go get some clothes on. You're sitting with me and Jax at lunch, right?"

"Yep!" Although there was no way to tell for sure, Ojiro thought he could hear her footsteps moving away. "I'll see you there!"

Ojiro smiled. But it was a forced smile. One thought was running through his mind, and he couldn't shake it.

 _She was naked._


End file.
